A Kagamine Catastrophe
by Tammy Sayaka
Summary: "I don't wanna talk to you ever again, Rin! So long you little wuss!" Len says before he leaves Rin all alone in their residence. An ugly argument had torn the Kagamines' bond apart, and Rin is devastated without Len. She wants to get him back, but Len is seen with another girl to be his "sibling" now. What's gonna happen to the well-known symbol of the Kagamines?
1. Chapter 1

We did fight often when we were kids, particularly over who gets to use the TV. We never agreed on which show was better than which and would argue over which characters are cuter and stronger. We would hurt each other if we ever said anything unintentionally mean to each other. Let's just set all these aside. Me and Len are actually inseparable. We had always cared for each other. We laugh together, we cry together, basically anything any sibling pair should do. Though we did fight a lot, it doesn't mean we hated each other. It just meant we didn't agree on some very simple things. I never doubted that Len would ever stop loving me. Nor did I.

It was just a normal evening, where it was the time for me and Len to clean up a bit. I walked into the kitchen. There was Len, wiping the counter

"Oh! Hi Len!" I said cheerfully.

"Hey Rin." Len replied with a smirk. "It's the time again to get cleaning."

"Does this mean I get to vacuum again?" I asked.

"Yes! Definitely! You are very good at it!" Len agreed.

I went to the living room to fetch the vacuum cleaner. Gee, Len really likes the way I vacuum. He always complains over the vacuum not reaching certain places and only lets me do it because he "can't do it". I mean, is it really hard to just navigate it under a table? I doubt it. But yeah, I went to get the vacuum. When I pressed the button, a loud yelling noise came from it. Now don't go thinking any horror stuff when I described the sound from the vacuum cleaner as yelling, because that's NOT how the story goes. Have you ever heard a regular vacuum cleaner? It's that sound that comes from it, the kind of sound that makes you have to shout at one another just to get a full comprehension on what they're saying. Oh, was I going on a bit too much about the vacuum cleaner? Sorry about that, but you get the picture. It did yell, and like I said, don't think of it as a really harsh noise or a monstrous growl.

The vacuum cleaner was so loud, that Len was cringing at it. I just proceeded to vacuum the bits that were all over the carpet.

"Am I doing a good job?" I asked Len.

"Yes! You certainly are! Keep it up, sis!" Len cheered.

My god, Len talks to me as if I should be granted the Best Vacuumer Award. I just pushed it towards the dining table, trying to make it eat up the bits that were surrounding the table. I thought I was doing awesome! I knew Len was gonna be proud of me. However, this was the part when it hit me. When I was trying to vacuum where Len was, I accidentally bumped into him and he dropped a cup he was going to put away. It hit the floor with a crash.

Len looked at the glass mess on the floor. Then he turned to me.

"What have you done?!" he yelled.

I took a few steps back. Why was he yelling at me at this time?

"I thought you weren't gonna mess up on vacuuming! And you made me drop this cup!"

"Len, I didn't mean to bump into you, I just was trying to reach from under there!" I tried to confront.

"Oh, really? Huh? How come you've always been good enough to not do something like this? You literally are someone who doesn't let me get hurt! That glass could have split my skin open!"

"It was just an accident!"

"You know better than to knock something down in which seemed really harmful! I can't believe you!"

"Please Len, don't be like this. It was just a little mistake, okay? It was only-"

"Mistake nothing!"

"But-"

"Mistake nothing! Why do you call your little act a 'mistake'? Did you want to hurt me? Is this what you wanna do to me?" I could see the redness in Len's face. That was such a bad sign that he was going to just cut me out of his life. I knew I couldn't just respond because he would just say more stuff that I had always heard from when I would watch drama movies or read sad books.

"Oh, so you have no words? Well, right, because I don't want to talk to you ever again! Have fun living on your own in this house with nobody to comfort you, nobody to care for you, and nobody to look after your little body! So long, you little wuss!" He turned his back to me and walked away. I heard the front door open and shut. I went upstairs to my room, tears dripping out of my eyes. I curled up in my bed, letting out great sobs. There was nobody down to barge in my room and tell me to stop crying, because it was only me. I was allowed to wail as much as I wanted. I remembered all the times Len and I had together. How much we've cherished each other. How much we laughed together.

I just wished that this was all a dream. Len would never betray me like this. He's always given me love and support. He never seemed to grow tired of me, no matter how much I've clung to him. Now this day was different. It was as if he doesn't want to be near me anymore. All these words he yelled to me seemed to echo in my brain. Now my eyes were hurting, my head was beating, and my nose burned. But I didn't care. I just cried with every breath I could catch. I just wanted this to be a bad nightmare. I cried for god knows how long until I drifted to sleep.

What time was it?


	2. Chapter 2

**10:12.**

That's what my Hello Kitty digital clock read when I took one peek at it. It turned out that I had cried so much I fell asleep way too early at night.

I think I've been asleep for about 12 hours now. But my head felt too heavy to let my body navigate anywhere. I still felt tired, but my body wasn't even shutting down again.

Too much sleep is bad for your health. So is too little sleep. Either I just continue lying in my bed, or I just get up and wonder what I'm going to do without anybody. Those words that Len had yelled to me were still echoing in my brain.

 _"I don't wanna talk to you ever again!"_

 _"So long you little wuss!"_

As if Len was still in the house repeating the same thing over and over. Oh, and I was famished. I hadn't eaten anything since last night. I had forgotten to eat dinner. And I think I had slept past breakfast. I was too icky to make myself breakfast. So I just had one option to pick.

Call Luka on the phone.

I dialed in Luka's number. A gentle beeping sound emitted through the phone. Not long later, her deep voice answered.

"Hello?"

"Hi Luka. It's me, Rin. I want to come to your house because I forgot to eat for a long time. Perhaps you can make me brunch?"

"Anything for a friend. Please be there, and you can take all the time you need."

"Thanks Luka, you're the best." I hung up and got out of bed. My head hurt so bad, I could feel it pounding. I couldn't just be lazy and just sit at home starving myself. I had to get to Luka's.

I went towards the front door, put on my shoes, and headed out. Luka's house wasn't that far from me. I could easily walk there. Len and I had always tasted her cooking, and it tastes like heaven. I could tell she was very experienced in cooking, and I had never forgotten some of her cooking tips. I still felt horrible once I reached Luka's house, but I rang the doorbell. She opened it almost immediately.

"Hi, Rin." she said with a smile.

"Hi Luka..." I replied with a yawn.

"Gee, what happened? Why do you look like you didn't get enough sleep?" Luka wondered.

My eyes were too obscured to get a good shot at Luka's face. And I didn't know how to answer her.

"Come on in, you can tell me later." she said, leading me into her house.

Her house was so neat and tidy. Maybe she always cleans every now and then, since she could be a neat freak. It looked just as neat as me and Len's house for when we cleaned it. I sensed the dining table, with a plate of food on it. I went towards it, and there I saw fried eggs, turkey bacon, and a glass of milk. It was very nice of Luka to make my brunch for me. I sat down and ate. It looked like a big one, since she could tell I was really hungry. I was eating slowly, since I just wanted to take my time.

"Hope you enjoy it." said Luka.

I continued to eat the food. It made me think back the times Len and I taught each other how to cook. Len would try to flip pancakes, but would end up throwing them on the ground. It would make me laugh, and when I tried to cook them, Len would describe them to be the most delicious Rin-made foods ever. And there were other times when we tried to bake a cake for Miku's birthday. Len squeezed the frosting too much, that some of it ended up on my nose. And then he licked it off for me! It was very cute. In a matter of three or four minutes, I ate the entire dish. Even the crumbs. Luka came and examined the plate.

"Wow, Rin, you must have been very hungry." she said. "Why don't you come with me for a while?"

"Okay..." I got out of the seat and followed Luka to the living room.

"Rin, I kind of suspect something is happening with you. It seems as though you're trying to hide something from me. Can you please tell me?"

I was at a loss of words. I didn't think Luka was going to be suspicious of me. Probably because of the dark circles under my eyes and my eyes almost shut. I didn't know what to say. I didn't know what to do. I had to think fast. I didn't want this to become Luka's problem that I was dealing with this problem of Len leaving me like this.

"I can't help you if I don't know what's wrong, Rin. Please tell me." she stated.

"Fine..." I mumbled, "Me and Len had a big fight yesterday because I accidentally dropped something when I was vacuuming for him. He said he doesn't want to talk to me again. And he thinks that he'd have me better off not with him anymore." My voice broke as I spoke.

"Oh Rin... you know, I don't think Len meant what he said to you." Luka explained. "You see, when we are angry, our minds don't work that properly and we end up saying stuff that we don't mean. Eventually you will realize that what you did wasn't actually intended for the real you to do, and you can end up regretting it."

Luka's advice makes me feel stupid sometimes. I didn't know what Luka just told me had to be something I had to consider.

"Does this mean... Len won't be away from me forever?"

"Certainly not. I know how close you've two been, and I have no doubt that he will come back to you. He will forget about the argument you and him had, and he will come back. So don't worry, there is always a solution."

"Thank you Luka, you are very good at teaching things. You definitely are a very wise woman."

"Anytime, Rin. Just don't lose hope that Len will be back, and just know that pretty much any angry situation can be turned around."

"I will, I promise."

"Perfect. Right now, I have to go to a meeting. I'm glad I got to stick around to cook for you, but it seems like I have to go now. Take care, and stay safe." she said as she got up to put on her shoes.

"Alright Luka. Bye." I replied as I watched her head out the door.

I decided to go out too. I was about to go home, until all of a sudden, something caught my eye.

"Hahahaha! Len, you are so cute!" a girl that looked like me said.

"Thank you so much, Neru. You are a really cool girl as well." said Len.

"I believe that we can be brand new siblings together, right?" Neru squealed.

"Yes!" Len yelled, raising his hands.

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!


	3. Chapter 3

I was in a mix of rage and sadness when I saw Len with that girl. He was literally abandoning me just for her! I never thought that could happen, but it did, unfortunately.

"So, what do you wanna do now?"

"Let's go to the mall together!"

"Yes, the Mirai Mall! This is gonna be fun!"

I watched as the two people walked out of my sight. I just overheard their conversation about where to go, and they literally are headed to me and Len's favorite mall! Now Len was going with Neru. This can't me!

The mall is me and Len's favorite place to go. We go there every once in a while. Every time we went to the clothing stores, we would see sales and discounts everywhere. We just couldn't get away from them. Len and I liked to try on new outfits for special occasions. We then go home with our new outfits to try on, and go to the events looking all dolled up. Sometimes, whenever we went to the food court, we'd order large amounts of food. One time Len wore ketchup as a moustache and put chicken nuggets on his eyes and pretended he was a monster. This man gave him a stern look. That was the reason why Len learned to not play with his food in public.

The mall was a long distance by foot. But it was worth the walk. I had to find out what they were going to do! Were they going to do the same things Len and I used to do, or do uninteresting things?

I walked through the endless stream of people, passed toy stores and jewelry shops, and said "Excuse me" to whoever I bumped into. It seemed as if Len and Neru had disappeared into the mall. That was exactly where they said they'd be! I walked for about a million hundred miles until all of a sudden, I bumped into someone.

"Rin!" Kaito shouted.

"Sorry Kaito!" I stammered, attempting to walk away.

"Hey! Don't go!" Kaito said, pulling at the collar of my shirt and dragging me into the frozen yogurt shop he was in.

"Why am I so important?" I asked.

Just then, Meiko chimed in.

"I see. You're not with your brother right now. Why's that? Is he sick? Is he at a doctor's appointment? Is he-"

It was no use. I had to tell them the truth.

"Oh, Len? Yesterday me and him got into a fight," I explained, "it was about me accidentally dropping something. He said he didn't want to talk to me anymore. I told Luka and she assured me that Len's anger towards me would wear away. And then I saw Len hanging out with Neru as I was going home. They said they were going here, so that's why I came."

"Len left you? That's just crazy!" Kaito gasped. "I thought he'd never leave you!

"That's some chaos." Meiko said.

"I don't believe that she is with Neru." Kaito scrunched his eyebrows. The minute he said that, I saw Len and Neru walking past by!

"Kaito! Meiko! Look! Look!" I pointed to Len and Neru. They turned around.

"WHAT?!" Meiko's jaw dropped. "That's impossible! This isn't a dream! We must tell Miku about this!"

"But she's in Target remember?" said Kaito, "We dropped her off there so she could get some things and we could come here and have some frozen yogurt."

"I'd like some frozen yogurt!" I lit up suddenly.

"Okay Rin, but you can pay for it yourself." approved Kaito.

"I brought some money from home in case I want to buy something!" I beamed. I then zoomed to the frozen yogurt machines. So many flavors! I wanted the orange flavor, but it wasn't there. So I decided to choose the strawberry and banana flavor to mix them together to make orange! I went to the toppings stand and added sprinkles, crushed Oreo bits, mini MMs, and chocolate syrup as the finishing touches. I payed for the treat and sat down to eat. It tasted even better than the orange flavor itself!

"Wow, you must have been craving." Meiko said.

"If you have any leftovers, can I have them?" Kaito asked.

"I'll make sure I will..." I snickered. I ate my treat happily. I was so glad Kaito and Meiko would let me have this affair!

"I'm sorry Kaito, but I've seemed to eat this all up." I showed Kaito the empty cup.

"Awww man! Just let me lick the cup!" Kaito snatched the cup and started licking the leftover liquid in the cup.

"Oh Kaito honey..." Meiko smiled.

"So Kaito and Meiko, do you have any solution to the problem?"

"I have a plan!" Kaito stood on his chair. Everyone in the shop looked at him in question.

"I mean..." Kaito dragged us out of the shop. "I have a plan!" he said again. He then led us to the Target section of the mall as we followed.


	4. Chapter 4

"He did WHAT?!" Miku said when we told her the story.

"Yes Miku, Len is with Neru now!" I said.

"Luka tried to help but she's at a meeting." Meiko added.

"Don't worry! I have a plan!" said Kaito. "First! I am going to distract Len! Miku will get Len's phone to text Neru to meet him in front of the play area, then! We will eat lunch, then! By the time Len is done, Rin is going to dress up as as Len as she meets Neru. Finally! Meiko will tell Rin what to do, and might do something very mean to Neru, and then Neru will never want to be around Len ever again!"

"Kaito, you are a genius!" I exclaimed. "Not even Luka thought of doing any of that!"

"But wait. Kaito, how are you gonna distract them?" Miku asked.

"Watch and learn." Kaito said. "But right now, let's go find Len and Neru after Miku pays for her stuff."

We came out of Target six minutes later. Miku sure has a sense of style! We kept walking around the mall to find Len and Neru. Kaito was in the lead. I kept looking around. Finally we found them in front of a car advertisement up on the wall.

"Gee Len, you are so cool!" Neru said.

"You are cool as a cucumber!" Len replied.

"There they are!" I said. "Kaito, distract them!"

Kaito went up to Len and Neru.

"Hi guys!" he said.

"Hi Kaito. What are you doing here?" Len asked.

"Oh, I just want to deliver this message to Len." said Kaito. "Len, you must go to the Victoria's Secret section of this mall. There are ladies waiting for you!"

"LADIES?!" Len said. "Ooooh! I wanna be surrounded by ladies!" Len zoomed away from Neru, and Miku quickly snatched Len's phone dangling from his pocket.

"Len? Len? Where'd you go!" Neru asked. She walked away.

"Nice one, Kaito!" Meiko said. "Now Miku, text Neru!"

Miku opened the phone. She got into Len's contact with Neru.

"HEY NERU! Miku texted, "MEET ME IN FRONT OF-"

"No Miku, Len would never type in all caps. It's more like he's yelling at Neru." Kaito said.

"Oh, okay. Let me try again." Miku texted again, "Hey Neru! Meet me in front of the play area once I am done!"

"You have to be specific on what the play area is gonna be!" I said.

"Okay, okay." Miku texted again, "Hey Neru! Meet me in front of the Mirai Playplace once I am done!"

"How is Len going to locate the play area?" Meiko asked.

"Let me try again. Hey Neru! Meet me in front of the Mirai Playplace, which is right in the middle of the Michael Kors and Sears stores, once I am done! I have something for you!"

"What is that something?" I asked.

"Oh yeah. Hey Neru! Meet me in front of the Mirai Playplace, which is right in the middle of the Michael Kors and Sears stores, once I am done. It is a very serious topic."

"You're just trying to make things go from great to bad, Miku! Len would never say stuff like that to Neru!" Meiko said.

"Fiiiiiine." She punched the letters in the phone angrily. "Hey Neru! Meet me in front of blah blah blah middle of blah blah blah... it is about something important." Miku hit the send button.

"Great! Now we have plenty of time before Len comes back!" I said.

"Lunch tiiiiiime!" Kaito sang.


	5. Chapter 5

We went to a Subway at the food court. We all ordered sandwiches with different toppings. We also decided to get some cookies for dessert. Miku had white chocolate chip. Kaito had double chocolate chip. Meiko had oatmeal cookies. I had plain chocolate chip. We also got some drinks from the drink machine. Miku got Pepsi. Kaito got Sprite. Meiko got Coca Cola. I just got water. We sat at a table to eat our sandwiches.

"Kaito, how much ketchup did they put in your sandwich?" Miku said.

"A lot." answered Kaito.

"Beat me. I have mayo." said Miku.

"This sandwich is soooooooooo good!" I said. "This has to be one of the greatest sandwiches I have eaten!"

"We should all have our tummies filled up before we get to action." said Kaito.

"How am I going to dress up as Len?" I asked.

"I studied the clothing that Len was wearing." said Meiko, slurping her soda. "He was wearing a casual T-shirt with blue jeans. We can buy those things from the clothing stores and put them on you, and then we can fix your hair to look like Len's!"

"Brilliant!" I said, taking another bite of the sandwich. "I can't wait for this to happen!"

Miku was the first one to finish her sandwich. She started to eat her cookies. Meiko was the last one to finish.

"Man, I am as stuffed as a teddy bear!" I said.

"Me too." said Miku. "Now to disguise Rin!"

We went to the Levi's section. I doubted that any of Len's clothing was in there. Miku found a shirt that kinda looked like the shirt Len was wearing, but I thought it was worth it. Meiko also found some jeans that were the exact same shade that Len was wearing, but it had holes in it, so I decided to pick a pair that was a slightly lighter shade.

"Are you sure Neru is gonna fall for this?" I asked.

"I'm sure she will. Len's face is so distracting that she doesn't pay attention to his clothes, so she won't notice." said Kaito.

We payed for the clothing and got out of the store. Miku went to the ladies room to see me with those clothes on. When I put them on, they kinda felt weird.

"You look so nice with these clothes on!" said Miku.

"You really think so?" I said.

"Oh yes you do. All I have to do now is fix your hair." Miku pulled off one of her hair ties and tied my hair into a tiny ponytail. She then separated my bangs to look like Len's bangs. I detached the bow from my headphones so that it can totally look like I'm Len.

"Do I look like Len now?" I said.

"I just need to make a few more adjustments!" Miku tried to make me look more Len-ish. She also tried to make my hair look spiky like how Len's was. After a lot of fixer uppers, I almost looked exactly like Len. I came out of the ladies room.

"Wow Rin. You look... different." said Meiko.

"Yeah, Neru will totally not recognise you!" said Kaito.

"The final step in our plan is to go to the Mirai Playplace, where Neru is supposed to find you!" Miku said.

"Yeah, but we have to hurry. Neru could or could not be there." I said.

We ran all around the mall just to find the Playplace. Luckily we found a mall map as we were searching. It said it was on the first floor. So we took an escalator down to the first floor. There it was! I walked up to the front of the playplace waiting for Neru to show up.

"Alright Rin, what you have to do is this." Meiko explained. "When Neru comes, you have to say, 'Hi Neru! Wanna play?' and then you and her have to hang around until you purposely do something VERY bad to her. Like, grab her phone and throw it at the ground at full force! And then she's gonna get so mad, she will never be around Len ever again! Got it?"

"This sounds easy! I can do this!" I said.

We waited for ages until Neru showed up. She saw me as Len.

"Oh, hi Len!" Neru said excitedly.

"Hi Neru! Wanna play?" I said in my best Len voice.

"Sure! We can watch all the little kids play in there! I used to play in those things when I was a kid!" said Neru.

Me and Neru found a bench to sit at. We stared at the kiddy equipment that was in the play area.

"Now what do I do?" I said softly to Meiko.

"Offer to borrow her phone!" Meiko replied.

I turned back to Neru. "Hey Neru! Can I borrow your phone?"

"Sure, but don't do anything bad to it!" Neru said, handing me her yellow phone.

"Wow! This phone looks so cool!" I said, scrolling through the apps on it.

"How do I throw it down? I can't do it instantly!" I said to Meiko.

"Just play a game on her phone and then get so angry that you'll throw it down!" Meiko answered.

I found Flappy Bird on Neru's phone. Wow! She still plays that game? That was weird. I opened the game and started to play. I tapped the screen to get the bird to fly through the pipes. It was hard to concentrate! When I lost, I got mad.

"Aw darn it!" I yelled.

"Oh, Flappy Bird? Don't worry! I used to get angry like that whenever I lost a game I installed on my phone!" said Neru.

I decided to play again. I wasn't good at Flappy Bird though. I did lose when I got past 5 points though. The final time I lost, I pretended to get SO furious.

"UGGGGGGGGGH! I HATE THIS STUPID GAME!" I hollered, pelting the phone hard onto the solid ground. Neru bent over and picked it up. The entire screen was cracked!

"Len! What have you done to my beautiful phone?!" she demanded.

"I just hate those kinds of games, that's why!" I said angrily.

"Oh my god Len, how could you do this to my phone? I've had it for seven years! Now it's all ruined! Thanks to you, I have to save up my allowance to pay for a new one! You know what?! That's it! We are never gonna be together ANYMORE! Goodbye Len! Good luck trying to find a girl that actually wants to be with you!"

Neru took her broken phone and stomped away.

"Yaaaaaaaay! Now Len and Neru will never be together again!" Kaito cheered.

"Do you think Len is still in Victoria's Secret?" I asked.

"Probably not. Victoria's Secret is at the other side of the mall. I doubt he is gonna be in there for this long." said Meiko.

"We have to find Len! And make sure he gets to be with me again!" I said.

"Indeed. But I took his phone. So I should give it back." said Miku. "I'll go look in Victoria's Secret to see if Len is still in there. If not, I'll check in the other stores."

"See you, Miku!" I said.


	6. Chapter 6

I was in the changing room putting my real clothes back on and getting my hair back to normal again. Miku had to look for Len and get him to me. When I was done, Kaito had left too. Meiko was still with me so we could both locate the three people together. We used the mall map to find the possible places about where they could be. We had to run around the second floor to find them. It was no use. The mall was so big and crowded, and it could take so long just to find them. Until, Meiko received a text on her phone. It was from Len.

"Meiko, if you are looking for me, I'm in front of the Sephora store. It's on the second floor."

This was great. Miku must have returned Len's phone to him! When I turned my head around, I saw the store Len was talking about.

"Hey Len!" Meiko said. "We've been looking for you!"

"Oh.p, hey. Sorry that I was gone. I was in Victoria's Secret to see if what Kaito said about it was true. There were barely even any ladies to stare at me, and I was disappointed. I wanted to text you guys where I was, but I lost my phone. I'm glad .Miku found it somewhere so she could return it to me."

"Well, that's what friends are for, Len!" said Miku.

Just then, Kaito came running towards us with Neru.

"Hey guys! I just found Neru! I was supposing you were somewhere here, right?" said Kaito.

"Oh my god! It's Len! He broke my phone!"

"I broke your phone? How?" said Len.

"You took my phone and tossed it on the ground! Now it's broken! I don't wanna be near you ever again! I'd rather be with Kaito now!" Neru hugged Kaito.

"But, I didn't break your phone!" Len insisted.

"Oh yeah? Then how come you were wearing this outfit while we were at the Mirai Playplace? You know better than to break my belongings!"

"Hey, hey, I have a confession!" I stepped into the scene. "I was actually the one that broke Neru's phone. I wanted to disguise as Len so that I could have Len and Neru break apart. I wanted Len to trust me again, and I most certainly didn't want to see him with someone other than me. Me and Len are actually real siblings. Len, it was very wrong of you to find Neru after we had fought yesterday. Remember? I really though you were never gonna trust me anymore. Remember all the fun times we had?"

Len paused. He rolled his eyes. Neru just stared at us. Flashbacks of the time when me and Len were babies to when we were kids ran into our minds. Len didn't say anything at all. People just kept walking by us. Suddenly, Len broke down crying- falling to the ground on his knees. Neru looked away. It was really sad. Len was just sobbing and big tears were rolling down his cheeks. Kaito bent over to give him a hug.

"This is terrible!" Len cried, wiping his eyes.

"Don't worry Len, I know you like Neru." said Kaito.

"No, this is terrible! Rin must have caught me hanging out with Neru earlier! Do you know what that means?"

"What?" said Meiko.

"It means I literally chose another person to be siblings with other than a person that's actually my twin just because of an argument! What a mistake I made! I can't believe I would betray my own twin like this. I really care for her. I really wish I n-n-never lost her..."

Neru quickly turned around and walked away.

"I love Rin so much... I never wanted to do anything to make her feel sad. I cared about her day and night. From the time I first opened my eyes to the time I am living, we have always been together. I just wish I never made the choice on finding someone else over Rin..." Len started to cry all over again. "Rin! Come here!"

I ran over to Len. I gave him a great big hug. Len hugged me back. I felt so happy to be back with Len again. Even all my friends were happy as well. Once me and Len were done hugging, we decided that we leave the mall since we had literally been in there for hours.

time skip to Luka's place

"And that's how Rin and Len got back together again!" Kaito said.

"Wow. Impressive. I never thought about doing plans like this. I wish I was as wise as you guys." said Luka.

"Oh, don't mention it." I said. "It was all Kaito's idea. We put a lot of effort trying to get Len back to me. And it all happened at the mall."

"Actually, you are wise enough! You're just not as active as we are!" Miku joked.

"Ah. But I'm glad you didn't have to wait for me to help. I would've gave more advice." said Luka.

"Oh, you should have been with us! It was like an adventure!" said Meiko.

"I bet." said Luka.

The end!


End file.
